


Calendar Girl

by smithandbarrowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, naughty schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/pseuds/smithandbarrowman
Summary: One calendar for charity.Two blasts from her past.Three willing players.Hermione Granger is presented an opportunity, one that leads to an unexpected self-discovery that has her wondering why she'd been living her life so quietly.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 226





	Calendar Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts), [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/gifts).



> My friend, TriDogMom, made some gorgeous calendar photo shoot aesthetics, [War Vets Calendar](https://tridogmom.tumblr.com/post/631189013847539712/young-war-vets-calendar-july-december-2001) and the suggestion was made the "Hermione should be double-teamed by Viktor and Draco" and the would be "bonus points for filthy Quidditch innuendo."
> 
> This started out as filth in my head, but like most times when I'm writing, it took a slightly different direction.
> 
> Much thanks to:  
> [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom) for her gorgeous pictures.  
> [Elle_Morgan_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Morgan_Black/pseuds/Elle_Morgan_Black) for suggesting this.  
> [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist)for her beta work.  
> [coyg_81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg_81) for her alpha comments that make me laugh.

__

* * *

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_As we celebrate five years of peace, we would like to extend an invitation to you to participate in a photoshoot for a charity calendar we are putting together, with all funds raised going to aid The Newt Scamander Foundation for Fantastic Beasts._

_We're calling it Young Faces from the War, in dedication to the youth who survived against all odds. And it will be a kind of where are they now… with a twist._

_We would be absolutely thrilled if you accepted our invitation, Ms Granger. Your effort during the war was an inspiration to everyone._

_Please respond via owl by_ _October 11th_ t _o secure your place._

_Regards,_

_TriDog Productions_

I stared at the parchment, not really sure what I was being asked to do. _With a twist…?_ What was that? I hated surprises, _everyone_ knew that.

I liked my quiet existence. The normality of living without fear. The stillness around me. The unhurried days. The routine I had firmly set in place. I had finally settled my life and didn't need any new twists to disrupt it.

"You got one too?"

I startled, looking up to see Pansy smirking at me.

"Harry and I got ours yesterday." She yanked the parchment from my hands. "I'm curious as to what the twist is."

"Did you say you'd do it without knowing?"

"Of course. We replied immediately. Why wouldn't we?"

She handed the letter back, and I glanced at that word again. _Twist_.

"You're going to participate, right?" she asked as she sat opposite me, picking up a menu and glancing over it.

"No. I don't know what they're asking here. And I don't like being surprised. You know that."

"Oh, come on. Where's that sense of adventure you used to have? It's a charity calendar, just a bit of fun. Why wouldn't you do it?"

" _With a twist_? What's that mean?" I folded the parchment and slipped it into my bag. Just looking at it was making me nervous.

"Probably just that they're getting people from everywhere to do this. You know, people who never used to even like each other."

"Yeah, well, I don't like Harry very much right now," I grumped. "If he hadn't asked you to marry him, I wouldn't be friends with you and I wouldn't be having this conversation."

Pansy laughed and patted my hand. "Granger, I can't imagine this twist is anything to worry about. Maybe they'll ask you to dress up in Slytherin colours for house unity and all that. Or pose with, I don't know, Draco or Blaise."

"I didn't think of that. I figured they'd want us naked or something."

"Who wants you naked, Granger?"

I stiffened at the familiar voice. Dark and smooth, and I hated the crush I had developed on its owner.

"No one," I replied, turning slowly to face him.

Harry was grinning, but Draco was just staring at me, his eyes giving away the fact he was definitely imagining me naked.

"I'm sure that's not true." Draco's voice was like silk. "I could name a dozen men who would love to see if you really are the golden girl."

He sat beside me and I rolled my eyes, picking up a menu and pretending to read it.

Draco Malfoy.

My stomach did a flip. We'd become friends through Harry and Pansy, and I hated to admit it, but the boy who I once loathed had become the man who got me hot and bothered every time I saw him. He was so unlike he was in school. He was sweet and charming with a dangerous air about him. He'd filled out, his arms bulging beneath his shirtsleeves, his chest stretching the fabric in a way that made me fear for the buttons. And, the biggest change, he'd grown his hair out. A little longer than shoulder length, it was a darker blond than in his teens and, unlike his father's perfectly smooth platinum locks, Draco's hair made him look more like he went surfing every weekend.

Wet Draco Malfoy in boardshorts.

I shifted in my chair, discreetly squeezing my thighs together; that image would keep me flustered all day.

Harry sat beside Pansy, and Draco and I both averted our eyes. Passionate was an understatement when these two greeted each other.

"People will talk," Draco murmured.

"They already do." I glanced at my friends and looked away again; they weren't finished.

"No, I mean about us," he replied quietly. "This is the fifth lunch we've had together in three weeks."

I smiled, already aware of the fact, but doubly pleased he'd realised it, as well. "You're now partnered with Harry, so you have to have lunch at the same time. I'm sure everyone is aware of that."

He winked and smiled his devilish smile. "Oh, I'm _sure_ that's why they're talking."

"Hi," Harry finally said and we turned to look at him. He and Pansy were both breathless.

"Maybe you two should consider getting a room at lunchtime," I suggested. "Save us from the floor show."

"We used to meet in his office, but we can't do that anymore, can we, Draco?" Pansy drawled.

Harry had been offered a large office in the Auror department. He should have only been given a cubicle, like everyone else, but he was Harry Potter and apparently needed more space than anyone else. His office would have easily accommodated four people with space to spare, and he only used one corner. So, when they began working on a case together, Draco decided to move in.

And now they were partners — much to everyone's surprise — and the office had become their permanent shared space.

"It's not my fault the powers that be put us together," Draco said. "Who knew Potter and I could actually work together?"

He wasn't lying. Everyone predicted fireworks when Head Auror Gawain Robards teamed them up the first time. But they had actually discovered they were well-suited. Harry — not having learned from his years at school — was gung-ho and eager to storm into any situation without a care. Draco — stepping into the sensible role I'd vacated after the war — was calm and thoughtful, working through problems and keeping them safe. They were total opposites, but it was a combination that worked well.

"No one _ever_ thought that you could," I answered. "I think everyone is still surprised you haven't killed each other."

Pansy stabbed a finger in his direction. "You kill my Harry and you'll be castrated and made to watch porn."

"Eew. Please, we're here to eat, not to discuss Malfoy's… parts."

"Parts?" Draco laughed. "Penis, cock, dick, bone, junk, cum pump, baby maker—"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Stop. I know what it's called. I just don't need to say it out loud. Especially in public."

His tongue flicked out, licking my palm, and I pulled my hand away.

"You're a pig."

"Tell me you didn't like that?" He thumbed his bottom lip. "Tell me you wouldn't want my tongue somewhere else?"

"Maybe you two should get a room," Harry said, sounding amused.

"The office is empty," Pansy pointed out. "We'll wait til you're finished."

"Enough," I said firmly. "No more filth at this table."

"It's not filth, honey. " Pansy smiled wickedly at me. "It's just a bit of fun."

"Maybe, but I don't need to know about Malfoy's… spunk trumpet at lunch."

There was a split second of silence, followed by a burst of laughter.

"See, just a bit of fun," Pansy laughed. "Now, reply to that invitation, keep the fun going."

"What invitation?" Draco asked.

"The one for the calendar," Pansy answered. "The one with the _twist_."

"Oh, I sent mine back straight away. I'm all over that. What's with the twist, do you think?" Draco looked a little too gleeful at the prospect of what it might be.

"They'll team you up with Hermione," Harry said. "September… Enemies of old."

Pansy clapped her hands. "Ooh, that's a good one. We'll be February for sure."

"February?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, February... Fuck your Valentine all month."

"Because you need the encouragement." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not doing it. If they would have said what the twist was, I might consider it, but I hate surprises."

"What happened to you?" Draco asked. "You never used to be scared of anything."

"I'm not scared, I'm just concerned about what this actually is. And since I have a choice as to what happens in my life now, I'm choosing not to do this."

"Hermione, this is for charity. It's not going to be anything sordid," Harry assured me. "You should do it. We'll be there, so you'll be safe."

"Yeah, come on, Granger." Draco flung his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him. "We'll take good care of you."

"That doesn't make me feel reassured at all."

"It's for charity. Raising funds for the protection of magical creatures, that's gotta be something you want to help with."

I shoved him away then glared at them all in turn.

"Fine," I finally relented and reached into my bag for the parchment. "But if this twist is something inappropriate, Malfoy's _dick_ will be the least of his problems."

* * *

A week and a half later, I was a pile of nervous knots. I'd been awake since before the sun was up, and as hard as I tried, I wasn't able to go back to sleep.

My questions to the photographer had gone unanswered, despite my repeatedly sending them. And the lack of response only served to heighten my anxiety.

_With a twist._

The words kept playing on a loop inside my head. And my gut feeling was that Harry, Pansy, and Draco were all wrong. This wouldn't be a simple, sweet charity calendar. It wouldn't be about unity and house colours and new friendships. It would be something sordid. Some laughable, just-for-fun, strategically placed fruit photoshoot that would be embarrassing.

I'd tried to cancel, but the photographer told me he couldn't get a replacement at such short notice. And, he had said, the 'Golden Girl' would be the biggest draw, and they would sell so many more calendars, and therefore raise more money.

I was well aware of the con I'd been spun, but I also knew that very few charities were raising funds for non-human creatures. And Newt Scamander was one of my heroes.

Sighing, I checked the time; it was finally time to go. I stepped inside the Floo, calling out the destination I'd been told to meet at, and let the network send me to my nightmare.

* * *

"Ms Granger, this is your dressing room."

The woman who had introduced herself as Estrella was showing me around, explaining what would happen and then, much to my horror, showed me what I would be wearing.

_Nightmare_ may have been an understatement.

Sheer red, waist-high knickers with grey lace that would sit at the top of my thighs. A matching grey lace crop-top that hid nothing. Suspenders that clipped to the top of said knickers in my Gryffindor colours and a white collar and miniature tie, once more in scarlet and gold.

Naughty school-girl didn't come close to describing it. And I didn't want the entire wizarding world to see me dressed in that.

"…robe to wear after you've changed, and when you're ready, just come back out to the studio."

I'd missed most of what she'd said, but I didn't care. I wanted to tell her I wasn't wearing that. I wanted to leave. Wanted to be back home in my hoodie and pyjama pants.

There was no way I was doing this.

"The others will be here soon, I'm sure—"

"Others? What others?"

"We have all twelve of you — actually thirteen with the twins — here and will be photographing you all together. You're all friends and we thought it might be more comfortable that way."

Comfortable? This was madness.

"Granger!" Pansy's voice echoed down the hallway. "Of course you're here first! How much fun is this?"

She was grinning like an idiot, and Harry didn't look much different. They clearly hadn't seen what we'd be wearing.

"Ms Parkinson, Mr Potter, your dressing room is next door. You were happy to share, correct?"

"Of course. We live together. A dressing room is just a smaller version of a house, right?"

Pansy's exuberance was making me nauseous.

"Pans, don't be too eager. You've not seen what they have us wearing," I whispered, but Estrella heard me anyway.

"Oh, darling, Ms Parkinson isn't wearing the same," she explained. "Everyone will have something different."

"Wonderful," I snarked and shoved past her. "I haven't signed any contracts. I'm not in any way obliged to do this."

"It can't be that bad," Harry soothed. "What have they got you wearing?"

I pointed in the direction of my outfit and Harry's face said everything I needed to confirm my horror.

"Wow, that's… something."

"That's _nothing_!" My voice rose an octave. "I may as well be naked!"

"You'll look stunning," Pansy said. "It's cute and cheeky. The opposite of what you really are."

I punched her arm. "Bitch."

"Prude," she shot back, a look of challenge on her face.

"This is the exact reason I didn't want to do this." I turned to Estrella. "I'll give you some people who you could contact. They'll be here in seconds. Lavender Brown—"

"Ignore her, Estrella. She'll do this. She's just nervous." Pansy smiled at the photographer's assistant. "Leave her with me. I'll help her get ready."

Estrella clapped her hands and relayed the exact same instructions she'd just given me to Harry and Pansy. I scowled at her retreating back as she scurried off to greet whomever else had just arrived.

"I hate you both, just so we're clear. And I hope you have to wear less than this."

"I'm okay with that." Pansy shrugged and shoved me into the dressing room. She turned to Harry. "I'll be a few minutes. Get ready, then you can watch me."

I threw my hands in the air. "Shut the fucking door. And I don't need your help, Pansy. I have no desire for you to see me naked."

"We have the same anatomy. Maybe a slightly different skin tone and different shapes, but basically the same." She closed the door and grabbed the outfit. "This is exactly what you need. I see how you look at Draco, but you're too shit scared to make a move. This is your chance to be something different, to do something different, and just maybe, you'll get something different."

"I don't like Draco," I said weakly.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." She held the clothes — or lack thereof — up in front of me. "Now, get changed, and we'll get you some."

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, I wasn't sure what to think. The outfit fitted perfectly, and I hated that I actually looked good.

Hated that I actually _felt_ good.

This wasn't me. I wasn't flashy and I hated attention. I preferred to be home on a Friday night with a cup of tea and a good book. But this skimpy get-up was making me feel like there was more to life than my simple routine.

I took a steadying breath and picked up the robe, shrugging into it and tying it tightly around my waist. I opened the door slowly and peeked out; two figures were headed towards the studio. One was definitely Ginny, her shock of red hair giving her away. But I couldn't see who the dark haired woman she was chatting with was.

"Hi, Hermione." Luna's ethereal voice startled me. "Are you joining us?"

"Ah, yeah. I guess."

She smiled brightly. "There are no Nargles here, so you're safe, but I'll walk with you anyway."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't really friends with her, but her sweet nature obviously hadn't left her. "Are you not here for the photoshoot?"

"I am," she said. "These clothes they gave me are so comfortable."

She was wearing jeans and a green-grey knitted jumper that exposed one shoulder.

"This is what they gave you to wear?"

She nodded. "I wonder if I can keep them. They're so pretty."

I was stunned. Luna got to dress in actual clothing and I was in underwear? How was that fair?

"Pansy looks beautiful," Luna was saying. "She's so pretty and Harry is so lucky. And her boobs are incredible."

I stumbled. "Her… _what_?"

"Oh, she has a robe on at the moment, but she only has a sheet to cover her up for her photo."

I stopped walking. "This is mental."

"Yeah, but it's fun." Luna smiled and kept walking, leaving me to ponder what the hell was happening at the end of the hallway.

"You still scared, Granger?" Draco chuckled from behind me, and the second I turned around, I regretted it.

He was in jeans, but unlike Luna, his top half was bare. And he was all muscle and tanned skin and tattoos.

_Tattoos_?

A tribal dragon sat proudly on his upper arm, and I could just make out the lettering for _Slytherin_ curling over his hip.

"You should take off that robe and let me ogle you."

I pulled the robe tighter around me and stalked away. He was so fucking pretty, and now I knew what his chest looked like. My insides clenched and I hated this day once again.

" _Ah_ , we're finally all here!" Estrella cried as we entered the studio. "Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy, this is Shelton Kelly, your photographer for the day."

We both said our hellos and then I sat in the chair furthest away from everyone. I glanced around and was pleasantly surprised to see I knew everyone. I wasn't close friends with some of them, but at least they weren't total strangers.

I smiled and nodded when Charlie Weasley waved at me, and again, I was pissed off at his attire. A leather jacket and a kilt. He looked incredible, and comfortable. I really shouldn't have been surprised at his presence. Charlie Weasley was the wizarding world's champion of fantastic beasts.

Fred and George were both here, shirtless and goofing off. Next, I saw Blaise Zabini, wearing some kind of expensive looking fluorescent green tracksuit. The woman Ginny had been walking with was Cho Chang, who was just as gorgeous as she had been in school.

Neville was already in front of the camera and I had to avert my eyes; he was wearing only his underwear and a green cardigan. And holy shit, he looked good. He had grown into himself in the years since the war, and I knew from Pansy and Ginny's gossiping that he had a string of women after him. But he only had eyes for Hannah.

"Hermy?"

I recognised the voice instantly and turned in my chair. Viktor Krum. My friend. The man who saw me as me, before anyone else did.

He pulled me from my seat and embraced me. "Hermy! I've missed you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you too."

"You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek and lowered me back down.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him. "How have you been?"

"I live here now. I moved last year." He sat beside me and took my hand. "I play for Puddlemere United."

My knowledge of Quidditch ended when I finished at Hogwarts, but thankfully Viktor was aware of my disinterest.

"You should have contacted me! We could have gotten together."

"You're too busy. And I don't think your boyfriend would like that."

I frowned. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

He just smiled and lifted our joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of mine. "I need to talk to Harry. It was good to see you, Hermy."

I laughed. His accent had improved, but the nickname he had given me would never change.

"I can see why Hannah is always smiling, Longbottom!" Fred called and Neville smirked.

"You better believe it, Weasley. You're still single, aren't you?"

Fred held up his middle finger, and laughter filled the room. And the day proceeded along those lines.

Luna was her usual gorgeous self, the photographer capturing the perfect images of her in just a few shots. Cho was next, looking incredible in a peach-coloured bikini, and I wondered — pettily — what Harry was thinking.

The twins simply goofed off and had fun, and Blaise followed suit. His smile was gorgeous and from my vantage point, I could see Cho watching him closely.

Draco unbuttoned his jeans, revealing the full Slytherin tattoo and the dark blond hair atop the bulge in his jeans. He looked like he'd done this a million times. He was perfection, and the thoughts I had of running my tongue across his abs had me turning away, afraid I'd suddenly jump him in front of everyone.

Harry shocked us all — with the exception of Pansy — when he took off his shirt and revealed his torso. Toned muscle and dark chest hair made him look unlike my best friend. He was Harry. He wasn't supposed to be hot.

Ginny was her usual flirty, giggly self. Her tanned skin looked gorgeous in the black bikini she was wearing. I was sure her brothers were horrified, but she looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

Then it was my turn. I sat frozen in my chair, not wanting to strip in front of these people. Draco walked over to me and held out his hand.

"You can do this, Hermione. No one will judge you, or make fun. You're gorgeous, so let everyone see you as you are."

I nodded and let him lead me to the set in front of the camera. The background had changed once more, this time to a library, and it made me feel a little more comfortable.

"I'll be right beside the camera. Watch me. Only me, no one else, okay?"

I nodded and he waited patiently as I drew in a deep breath and untied my robe. He took it and smiled.

"Stunning," he whispered and retreated to stand exactly where he said he would.

"Darling, you're gorgeous," the photographer said and then directed me on how to stand.

I slowly relaxed; watching Draco was helping. He kept nodding encouragement, and the twenty minutes I was in front of the camera was over before I knew it.

Draco handed me my robe and Viktor winked as we swapped places.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Draco asked and I shook my head.

"It was fine," I replied, curling into my chair again.

"Fine? You were amazing up there," Pansy said as she sat beside me. "Who knew you had a cheeky little smirk?"

I blushed and looked away, but the sight of Viktor in front of the camera caused a blush to burn my face. He was dressed only in a tiny pair of orange briefs, which he'd hooked his thumb into and dragged lower, revealing a glimpse of the dark hair below his navel.

He was still gorgeous, but Draco's hand in mine reminded me who I was crushing on.

Ginny was ribbing Viktor good-naturedly as Pansy took the stage, and I was absolutely stunned at how comfortable she was being completely naked. The sheet she had was just enough to cover her, and her strategically placed hair covered what the sheet didn't. And like Luna, it took just a few shots to get the perfect image.

Charlie was last, and like the twins, he goofed it up for the camera. But I knew without a doubt his pictures would be incredible.

I sighed in relief; it was finally over and I could go home and hide.

But my relief was short-lived.

"One last photo everyone," the photographer called. "A group picture please. Disrobe and organise yourselves."

I took a breath and glanced around. We ran the gamut from Pansy, who was almost completely naked, to Luna and Charlie who were fully clothed, to the various states of undress in between. It was ridiculous. I hadn't minded being photographed on my own, but standing with everyone? I wasn't comfortable at all.

"Come on, stay with me." Draco touched my shoulder and smiled. "I'll keep the rest of them away from you."

"This is so weird," I mumbled. "I thought it was just going to be me today. I didn't need to see everyone like this."

Draco chuckled. "It's been fun, Granger. You can admit it."

I stood at the very edge of the group, observing. They were all laughing and chatting, definitely having fun.

"This is not my idea of fun."

"Really?" He draped his arm across my shoulders and smiled as the photographer began clicking his camera, then whispered, "What's your idea of fun? Maybe I could help."

I stiffened at his meaning, and he huffed a quiet laugh.

"Relax, Granger." He dropped his arm from my shoulders and slipped it around my lower back, his hand curling around my hip. "I'm not suggesting anything but fun."

"Yeah, I can imagine what your idea of _fun_ is."

He squeezed my hip. "No, I don't think you can."

"Two women. Your flat. Very naked. Probably with melted chocolate," I snarked.

"Okay, maybe you can. But how would you like to become one of those women?"

"I'm not into being with women. So no."

He laughed. "It doesn't have to be two women. It could be two guys."

I almost choked. "What?"

"You. My flat. Two men. Very naked. Definitely with melted chocolate," he repeated my words and my insides sent a shot of heat straight to my core.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh, I _definitely_ do." He leaned closer. "I've wanted your... golden snitch… for quite some time."

"Maybe I don't want to... fly on your broom."

"No flying necessary. You could just suck on my Quaffles."

I snorted a laugh. "Oh, gods. Please stop. I hate Quidditch."

"What about Quidditch players?"

I glanced at Viktor, who was laughing with Harry. "Is that who you're thinking…?"

"He asked if we were together. I told him not yet—"

"Draco!"

"He wished me well and told me to be nice to you."

I looked up and saw the sincerity on his face. "Are you serious?"

"About wanting you?" he asked, and I nodded. "Deadly serious."

"And the… _ah…_ fantasy?" My face bloomed with heat and I averted my eyes, glancing down at the floor.

"Is that what you do for fun? Indulge in the fantasies of others?"

"And that's a wrap!" Shelton yelled and applauded along with Estrella. "Thank you, everyone! This has been fun."

"You'll get to choose which picture you want to use, and we'll let you know as soon as they're ready," Estrella added.

Everyone began to talk and laugh again. Harry grabbed Pansy's robe and helped her into it. Cho and Ginny didn't seem to care that they were only in bikinis, and Blaise didn't seem to mind either; his eyes roamed over their bare skin. Viktor was so comfortable in those tiny pants, he didn't appear to care that the rest of him was uncovered. As the twins pulled t-shirts over their heads, Charlie was convincing them to join him at the pub.

"The pub?" Charlie said over the chatter. "Who's in?"

A loud chorus of _yes's_ erupted and there was a mad dash to the dressing rooms.

Draco's hand, however, was still on my hip, holding me in place, and he was still staring at me, waiting for my response. I shrugged away from him and stalked across the room to where my robe was slung over my chair.

"Don't you dare cover up," Draco demanded as I reached for the robe. He yanked it out of my hand and I glared at him.

"I'm not going home naked."

"You're coming back to my flat, so technically you won't be going _home_ naked." His eyes slowly roamed over me and I wanted to shrivel up and disappear. "Besides, you're not naked… yet."

"Malfoy!" I hissed and glanced around; the photographer and his assistant were the only two left. And they were packing up and ignoring us completely. "I didn't agree to anything with you."

"I'm not going to the pub, Granger. And I don't think you want to either." He dropped his gaze to my chest; the grey lace did nothing to hide my body's reaction to his touch.

I pulled the robe from his grasp and covered myself, turning around and heading for my dressing room. I knew he was following me; his presence was unignorable.

"I can't do this with you."

"Why not?" He shut the door and touched my shoulder gently, turning me to face him. "I see how you look at me. I look at you the same way."

"I know," I admitted. "You undress me with your eyes every time I'm near you."

"So what's the problem here?" He brushed the backs of his fingers along my jaw. "I like you. You like me. That's how these things start."

"I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, it's you. And me."

His other hand came up to cup my jaw. "And it's a big deal. But I know how good we'll be together."

"I'm still nervous. Your reputation is a little more… wild… than mine."

"Is it wild you want?" His thumbs began brushing my cheeks and I was sure I would melt.

"Maybe. I honestly don't know."

"Well, how about we find out?"

He smiled sweetly then leaned in, finally kissing me. And it was everything I imagined and wanted. His lips were smooth and firm, kissing me with the assured confidence that he oozed from every pore. He tilted my head slightly, changing the angle and teasing his tongue across my lips. He clearly knew what he was doing, and my brain slowly began to leak out of my ears.

"My flat, Granger," he murmured against my mouth. "Are we going there?"

I pulled back and looked at him through the haze that was making me see stars. His eyes were dark, heavy with lust, and I knew without a doubt that I would follow him anywhere.

* * *

We emerged from the Floo into his spotless flat. Everything was in its place, and I was a little scared to take another step for fear of leaving a footprint on his highly polished floors.

The room was huge; a kitchen/living/dining room combo that was probably bigger than my entire house. Three massive couches made up the square around the Floo, a coffee table and soft rug filling the space in the middle. Four floor-to-ceiling windows looked out over the city, and a dining table that sat twelve people took up the space in front of them. A wide island separated the kitchen from the rest of the room, and I had to wonder — at the state of it — if it had actually ever been used.

Draco's fingers were linked with mine and he tugged my hand as he headed for the stairs. "I hate clutter," he told me. "And I'll cook you breakfast in the morning so you can see that I do use the kitchen."

"You're suddenly a Legilimens?"

"No, but your face tells me that you don't think I actually _live_ here."

"Well, in my experience, men tend to be slobs."

He laughed. "Clearly you've been with the wrong men."

"And the right man is…?"

"About to show you the way a woman should be treated."

"Smooth," I giggled and let him lead me up the stairs.

I followed him down a long hallway, watching his arse in the low-slung jeans, the smooth skin and muscles in his back — he'd not put his shirt back on, much to my delight.

He opened the door at the end and dragged me through. His bedroom reflected the rest of the flat. It was immaculate. The gigantic bed was made and there was not one wrinkle in the covers. On one side, there was a lamp on the nightstand with a single glass of water beside it. A chair sat beside the window, and unlike my bedroom chair that was heaving under the weight of my clothes, this one was empty.

"You surprise me, Malfoy." Slipping my hand from his, I walked over to the window. "You're supposed to be a jerk."

He laughed and moved to stand behind me. "I stopped being a jerk a while ago. Someone once smacked some sense into me."

Reaching around me, he tugged the tie on my robe. The satin fell open and I let it slide down my arms and onto the floor. He dragged the suspenders over my shoulders, letting them hang loosely at my hips, then unfastened the collar, dropping it and the tie to the floor.

"Lift your arms," he whispered and the lace top joined the robe and collar on the floor.

Draco's hands gripped my hips and pulled me against him. I shuddered; his bare skin was warm on my back. I could feel the solid muscle in his chest, feel the growing bulge against my arse. His hands slowly slipped up my sides, teasing the curves of my breasts, before returning to my hips.

"Don't ever doubt yourself again," he murmured against my ear. "You are beautiful and you should never be embarrassed to show yourself to the world."

"I don't enjoy the thought of teenage boys wanking while looking at my picture."

"They don't need a picture, baby. They wank just thinking about you."

"That's…" I shuddered. "That's horrifying."

"That's teenage boys." He kissed my shoulder. "They all want to get wild with you. Everyone does."

"I don't feel wild. I never have."

"Well, that's all about to change."

He turned me away from the window just as the door opened. Viktor entered the room, not seeming embarrassed at all despite what he had walked in on.

"Viktor?" I gasped. "Why? What?"

"You said you wanted to be a little bit wild," Draco whispered. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"Surprise?" I watched Viktor as he dragged his t-shirt over his head. "What's going… _oh, gods_."

Draco's hands covered my breasts, squeezing and caressing. My nipples tightened and my body reacted in a way that shocked me. Draco touching me while Viktor watched had my insides fluttering at the speed of a golden snitch.

My heart sped up. I wasn't expecting this. I thought Draco was only joking when he suggested two men at once.

One hand left my breast and began to move slowly down my stomach. Viktor's eyes followed Draco's hand and my breath caught, a mixture of excitement and anxiety hitting me at once.

This was… too much.

"Wait… slow down… I haven't ever…" I stammered, squirming out of Draco's arms and giving myself some distance.

"I was under the impression the Weasel popped your cherry?" Draco smirked.

"No, Ronald didn't get any further than a few sloppy kisses."

"Brown got her perfect match then. Sloppy seconds."

"Eww," I grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"So, this is your _first_ time…" Draco trailed off and glanced at Viktor.

"No, I'm not a virgin. I've had sex more than you think," I explained. "I just meant, I haven't done anything like _this_ before now. I need you to go slow."

"As slow as the first time?" Viktor asked with a knowing grin.

"So the rumours were true then, Granger?" Draco teased.

"What rumours?"

"You two, at school?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "I must say, I'm a little surprised. You were only fifteen. And therefore underage."

"No!" I exclaimed, disgusted that he would even think that Viktor wouldn't wait for me to be old enough. "It was _after_ the war. When I was _nineteen_ , I went to see Viktor in Bulgaria, and we… _ah_..."

"Got freaky?"

"Draco!"

"We did not get freaky." Viktor's hands slipped around my waist, making me jump. "I took my time and made love to her. She was perfect."

I turned in his arms. "So were you."

Viktor smiled, leaning down to kiss me. And it was just like three years ago. Sweet and soft, not pushing me any further than I wanted.

Until his hands slid down to my rear.

Gasping, I pulled away and he grinned. "You've become even more beautiful, I can't resist you."

I felt a third hand between my shoulders.

"I would have to agree." Draco's smooth voice sent a shiver down my spine. "And that arse, Granger… I'm very jealous of Viktor's hands right now."

He brushed my hair aside and his mouth landed on my shoulder. As his hands found my breasts again, his teeth bit down gently, making me groan.

"Hmm," Draco hummed against my shoulder. "I think she likes it, Krum."

"I told you she would." Viktor stepped back and began to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his fly and revealing the orange briefs he had worn for his picture. His jeans dropped to the floor and he kicked them away, "She loves to be worshipped. Loves to be touched. Loves knowing that she's adored."

Viktor traced his fingers across my belly, hooking his fingers into the waistband of my knickers. His eyes flicked to mine, asking permission, and I nodded, not sure why he was asking; he'd already seen me naked.

He dropped to his knees and pulled the sheer fabric down my legs. I lifted each foot in turn and he tossed the source of my earlier anxiety away.

"So beautiful," he said and gripped my hips, leaning forward to kiss me just beneath my belly button. "So fucking beautiful. You're a lucky man, Malfoy."

I glanced down and asked breathlessly, "Why's he lucky?"

"He has you." Viktor's fingers teased between my thighs. My body was already aching for his touch and I arched into his hand, losing myself with each passing second.

But..

"No… Malfoy doesn't have me," I managed to choke out.

"You're wrong, beautiful." He pressed his nose just above where his fingers were teasing me and breathed deeply. "You have been his for a while. You just didn't know it."

"What about you?"

Viktor stood and kissed me. "I want this one last time with you. That's all I need. He has too much love in his heart for you to allow you to get away."

I turned my head to look back at Draco. He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled.

"He's right. I've lost myself to you."

"But, you're letting him…" When Viktor dropped back down to his knees, I groaned at the feel of his thumbs spreading me open, his tongue sliding through my core.

"You wanted wild, baby. And I want you to have this one time with us both." He kissed me, deep and slow, his tongue dipping into my mouth to find mine. I moaned into the kiss; his tongue in my mouth and Viktor's lapping at every part of my most intimate skin had me speeding towards that metaphorical cliff.

I reached one arm back, carding my fingers into Draco's hair, keeping him in place. Then, blindly reaching down with the other, I found Viktor. His hair was much shorter than Draco's but I managed to find purchase and hold him still. I began rocking my hips, losing all my nervousness and riding his face. Viktor grunted and I tugged harder at his hair.

"Oh, shit!" I gasped and pulled away from Draco's mouth.

He grinned at me. "Are you feeling wild yet?"

"Yeah," I breathed and continued to roll my hips. Viktor's hands slipped along the backs of my thighs, stopping at my arse and rocking me harder. I tilted my head down to watch him, and Draco did the same. His hands kept moving on my breasts, his mouth pressing wet kisses along my shoulder as he watched Viktor on his knees, eating me.

"How does it feel?" Draco asked me, his voice just a quiet breath. "Are you melting on his tongue?"

"Hmm," I hummed and gave in to Viktor, allowing him to rock my hips with his hands. I was struggling to stand on my own and was immeasurably glad they were both holding me up.

It had been months since I'd had sex. The last time was a drunken one-nighter with a Muggle that left me very unsatisfied. Even drunk, I knew he was selfish, had only chased his pleasure and fallen asleep just minutes after he'd finished. Fortunately it was at his place, so I Apparated home without telling him my real name.

But with these two men, I felt safe. I knew they were both here for me, not just for their own selfish reasons.

"Are you enjoying this?" Draco nuzzled his face against my neck. "Do you like him on his knees, tasting you? Do you like me watching?"

"Y-yes," I stammered as Viktor's teeth grazed my clit and I swayed on my feet. My nipples tightened almost painfully and a heavy ache moved up my thighs. Draco's arms wrapped around me, holding me steady as the ache slid into my belly.

"She's close, Krum," Draco warned. "Drag her over."

Viktor lifted my leg over his shoulder, his mouth sucking harder, his tongue diving deeper until the pressure inside me released. I cried out, my head rolling back to thump against Draco's shoulder, my entire body shuddering, my leg slipping heavily from Viktor's shoulder.

"How's she taste?" Draco asked and earned a chuckle from Viktor.

"As delicious as the first time." He stood and nodded at the bed. "Lay her down and find out for yourself."

"That's a brilliant plan." Draco scooped me up and carried me across the room, settling me on the bed.

I watched him strip his jeans off, biting my lip when the hard bulge that had been pressing into my arse was finally revealed. He was long and thick, and when he smirked and stroked himself, I almost came again.

The bed dipped on the other side and I turned to see Viktor crawling towards me. He was naked, his orange briefs discarded, and the first cock I'd ever seen was on full display once more.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asked and I nodded.

My heart was in overdrive, beating a million times a second. Was this really happening? Was I really about to let two men have me at the same time?

"Granger, are you sure about this?" Draco knelt at my feet, his warm palms wrapping around my calves and gripping gently. "We can stop if it's too much. At any time, okay?"

I nodded again. "I'm okay. Just keep it slow."

The two men shared a glance and then both nodded, returning their attention to me.

"As slow as you want, baby." Draco dipped down and kissed my knee, slowly spreading my thighs, his eyes never leaving mine.

Viktor moved closer and his hand ran along my thigh, across my stomach, and to my breast. He smiled, and just as Draco lowered himself between my thighs and kissed my wet skin, Viktor closed his eyes and kissed my mouth.

I couldn't breathe, glad I was laying down at the moment, because I knew there was no way my legs would hold me up. The sensation of them both was incredible. Hands and mouths and tongues working in identical motion without even meaning to.

Draco was slow — exactly what I asked for — his mouth open, his tongue moving in a circle from my clit, down one side, dipping inside me then back up to gently slide over my clit again, finding every sensitive nerve on his journey.

And Viktor's hands were gentle as he kneaded and caressed my breast. His mouth was soft on mine, kissing me with the same measured speed Draco was using between my thighs.

Viktor's mouth shifted, kissing his way down to the breast he hadn't yet paid any attention to. He kissed around my nipple and when his mouth closed over me, I sighed, scraping my nails against his scalp.

I closed my eyes and sunk into the bed, allowing myself to just feel.

This wasn't what I would have thought of as wild. Two men treating me roughly and just using me to get off was what I would have imagined in this situation. Not the gentle touches and kisses, the quiet murmurs, the complete softness of these two hard-bodied men.

Draco's groan had Viktor lifting his head and glancing down.

"Good?" he asked and Draco groaned again.

"Fucking brilliant." He didn't look up; instead his tongue became firmer, licking and swirling, then tilting my hips so he could sink his finger inside me, pumping deeply.

"Bloody hell…" he swore and pushed another finger into me. His moan vibrated against me, and sensation built again.

" _Oh_ , that feels…" My breath shuddered. "Keep doing that."

Draco hummed in response and continued with his fingers and tongue. Viktor's mouth returned to my breast, and for a moment, time stopped.

_Slippery friction.  
_ _Warm hands.  
_ _Wet mouths.  
_ _Probing tongues._

I was in love with this feeling. In love with how much I wanted this, with how good it felt to just let go.

Draco's lips closed around my clit, his tongue teasing over it. I gasped as he did it again and again, and again, and I pressed my hips into him. I groaned. My thighs began to shake and Viktor moved up to capture my desperate cry. My hands gripped at his shoulders, my body trembling with the intensity of Draco's attention.

"Get her there, Malfoy." Viktor pinched my nipple, pulling another desperate cry from me.

" _Ohhh_." The sound was a long whine, and I reached one hand down to twist in Draco's hair. I needed my hands on both of them as I felt the heat rise in me, felt the all-consuming pleasure that seemed to short circuit my brain.

Draco's tongue circled, pressed, teased — firm and sure — as his fingers slid in and out. My cries grew louder, his mouth hungrier, Viktor's hand firmer as they both took me to the point of no return.

I dug my fingers into Viktor's shoulder harder, and tugged Draco's hair, arching as his fingers pushed deeper into me with each stroke. My world spun sideways when he touched something inside me and made me release the loudest sound of wanton need I'd ever made as I came into his mouth.

Viktor's mouth found mine again, stealing my breath, and whispering words against my lips. Words that I could barely understand.

_Beautiful when you…  
__Can't wait…  
__Inside you.._.

I felt Draco's lips on my hip, my ribs, felt the dip of the mattress as he lay beside me. His hand splayed across my belly, and his cock pressed hard against the side of my hip.

Viktor slowly dragged his mouth from mine, his thumb brushing once more over my tight nipple. "Was that slow enough?"

"Yeah," I managed through my lazy smile. "That was perfect."

"Can you go again?" Draco kissed my shoulder. "Or do you need a minute?"

"I might need a minute," I said. My body was still tingling, my core throbbing, my heart hammering in my chest.

Two orgasms — two _oral_ orgasms — in a short space of time made me wonder if I would actually melt once their cocks were involved.

Viktor's hand resumed its slow caress, and Draco's fingers touched my jaw, turning me to face him. He kissed me, the tang of my release tasting oddly decadent in his mouth. And maybe it was just him, or maybe it was this whole situation, but oddly decadent seemed appropriate. Two gorgeous men, both soft and hard, Viktor's hands callused, Draco's smooth, attention being lavished on me, my body being worshipped. Oddly decadent, indeed.

"Who gets you first?" Viktor asked, shifting closer beside me. Pressed against me, I could feel how eager he was, his pulse throbbing along the length of his cock.

"I thought…" I trailed off. I shouldn't have been embarrassed, not now, but in my limited knowledge, I assumed they'd have me together.

"You thought what?" Draco sounded amused.

"I… nothing. I've never done this so I don't know."

"You thought we'd have you together?" Viktor's hand slid down my side. "If that's what you want, beautiful, we'll do it. But I'm sure we'd also both like to watch you."

I glanced at Draco, who was nodding.

"Whatever you want, baby. This is all about you," he assured me.

"I don't know," I said again. "I'm not sure what I want."

"Did you like me watching while Viktor's mouth was on you?" Draco's hand snuck down between my thighs, cupping me gently, and I nodded. "Did you like Viktor watching while _my_ mouth was on you?"

"I liked it both times."

"Then we'll keep to that." Draco's fingertip dipped teasingly inside me then he looked at Viktor. "I think it's your turn, Krum."

"With pleasure," Viktor said and glanced quickly at Draco, a silent conversation happening between them. He nodded, then grinned wickedly before shifting me to the centre of the bed, urging me to my side to face Draco. After a moment, he curled behind me.

Reaching down, he gripped my thigh, dragging my leg back over his. His hand moved to touch my core, his fingers rubbing slowly, bringing back the heat that had cooled in the minutes we'd been talking. He shifted again, positioning the head of his cock just below where his fingers were teasing.

"Are you ready?" he murmured and I nodded, holding my breath as he tilted his hips and pushed inside me. I turned my head back and his mouth was on mine before I could exhale.

His hips met my arse and he stilled, letting me feel all of him inside my body. He was so hard, and the memories of the first time we did this came flooding back. He'd been slow and careful with me, ensuring I was wetter than the ocean before he pushed inside of me that first time.

And this time was no different.

He moved slowly, one hand on my hip holding me steady, his cock sinking in and out of me at a lazy, measured pace that pulled soft gasps from me and into his open mouth.

"Shit," Draco groaned and I pulled my mouth from Viktor's to look at him. He was laying on his side, elbow bent, head propped on one hand. His other hand was stroking his cock as he watched Viktor sliding in and out of me. I should have felt vulnerable under his gaze, watching this intimate act, but it was the last thing I felt.

His gaze made me feel like I was a goddess. Made me feel like I was the only woman on the planet. And he looked incredible, naked and on display, unabashed at what he was doing while Viktor was making me lose my mind.

His eyes rose to mine, and he smiled. "It's staggering how beautiful you are."

I reached for him and he shifted closer, but it wasn't what I wanted.

"No," I breathed. "I need… you up here."

He immediately understood and I bent to meet him when his hips were level with my face. I wrapped my hand around his cock — he was so heavy and warm and hard — and he pulsed against my palm. I glanced up and he was watching me closely, his breath held, his fist clenched on his hip. He looked ready to tell Viktor to shove off and take me himself. I wasn't sure if it was Viktor moving behind me, or the way I was eyeing his cock so hungrily, but I knew his control was being stretched.

His hand slid into my hair, not pulling me towards him, but in an indication of what he wanted.

Viktor groaned and gripped my hips tighter, picking up his pace. "Put his dick in your mouth."

An unfamiliar feeling climbed along my spine. A tingling feeling, something new, something freeing. It was something I liked. I felt sexy and so utterly desired.

So utterly in control.

I knew I could tell them both to stop right now and they would. But this felt so good, there was no way I was going to stop.

I ran my tongue along the head of his cock, smiling at the groans they both made; Viktor's rhythm stuttered as he watched, and Draco's hand gently pulled my hair. The angle was a bit awkward as I shifted up to one elbow — and I certainly didn't want Viktor to slip out of me — but I managed to close my lips around the tip of Draco's cock, tasting the salty-sweetness of his arousal as it leaked onto my tongue.

"Fucking hell! Look at you." Viktor's voice was tight, his thrusts becoming harder, faster. His hand pressed between my shoulders, gently pushing me forward. "Take him in your mouth."

I glanced up at Draco, opening my mouth and, doing what Viktor had asked, I took in the hard length of him. His eyes closed and he let out a low groan between his clenched jaw.

But he wasn't deep enough.

I grabbed his hip, urging him closer, wanting more of him in my mouth. He shifted carefully, and I swallowed more of him, my lips stopping where my hand was wrapped at the base of his shaft. I pulled back slowly, loving the sounds they were both making as they watched me consume him.

Draco's hand tightened in my hair, not guiding me, just holding me as if he needed an anchor to keep him in place. I kept my mouth slow; dragging pulls up to the tip before sliding torturously back down. My mouth was moving much slower than his hand had been, and I wasn't sure he would even come like this, but in truth, I didn't want him to.

I wanted him inside me, grinding slowly while Viktor watched.

I felt Viktor's hand cover my breast, and I hummed around Draco's cock when Viktor changed the angle of his thrusts. In this position the head of his cock slid over the elusive spot inside me that so few had touched. It felt so good. _He_ felt so good. He moved in me like he knew me, knew what I needed and wanted, like he had me this way every day, not just those few times three years ago.

"You feel so fucking good, beautiful." Viktor's hand dropped down between my thighs. "I dream about your hot pussy wrapped around me."

I groaned around Draco; I'd had the same dreams. Draco's cock was never in my mouth but, quite often, Viktor's was.

"If her pussy feels as good as her mouth—" Draco traced a finger around my lips "—who wouldn't dream about her?"

He thrust gently, once, twice, once more, then pulled away. I glanced up in question and he brushed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I don't want to come in your mouth." He sat back on his heels and nodded. "I'll wait my turn."

I whined and they both chuckled.

"You won't be left wanting, beautiful." Viktor slid his arm beneath me and in a swift move, we were upright, my back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

And he began to fuck me, thrusting up hard and sharp, his cock pulsing and swelling. His hand skimmed down my belly, and I arched into his touch when his fingers landed on my clit.

My body reacted instantly; my orgasm stirred, and I sucked in a breath. His mouth was on my neck, grunting against my skin.

"I can feel you," he groaned, as my insides began to tighten around him. "Give it to me."

His name tumbled out of my mouth, my thighs trembled, and I reached back, clutching at his neck. I cried out sharply, my body bucking and arching as Viktor continued his hard thrusts. My orgasm was like an explosion of fireworks under my skin, bouncing around my body like sparks and blurring my vision.

Viktor's groan was heavy and deep and relieved. It was a sound that pulled a tiny shockwave through me, and another tiny gasp escaped my lips when I felt him fill me with warmth. His hand drifted to my thigh, his breath panting, his chest slick and damp against my back.

"Well, if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," Draco said with a low whistle and Viktor huffed a laugh.

"It felt fucking incredible," I responded and Viktor squeezed me tightly.

"I'm not arguing with that," he said, slowly releasing me from his grip.

I shuddered when he pulled out of me, still overly sensitive, and grimaced a little when I felt the slippery wetness spill down my thighs.

Lowering me to the bed, he flopped down beside me, his hand squeezing my hip and I let out a small sigh.

"Fuck," I breathed and they both laughed.

"Indeed," Draco agreed and shifted to my side. "Are you ready for more?"

"Can you give me a few minutes?" I touched his cheek, and our eyes met. His eyes were so incredibly blue, his smile warm, and for a moment, everything — including Viktor — faded away. I was caught in those eyes, caught in the moment, drowning in my own need to discover everything about him.

"Tell me when you're ready." He kissed me, then reached for his wand on the nightstand. I felt the tingle of magic as he cast a _Scourgify_ charm, then returned his wand to beside the bed.

"Can I get some water?"

He didn't respond, just grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and held it out to me. I pushed myself up to sit and took it gladly from him, swallowing half in one go. I looked down at Viktor, intending to offer him the rest, but his eyes were closed, and he had a tiny grin on his face.

I giggled, and he slowly opened his eyes, his grin growing wider.

"I think you killed me."

"Did you die happy?"

"Ecstatic." He winked at me then looked around me to Draco. "I hope you have your affairs in order. This one will stop your heart."

Draco took the glass from me, downing the remaining water, and shoving it back on the nightstand. "I've been ready for her. Just waiting for her to be ready for me."

He slid his hand along the inside of my thigh, then bent to kiss me. His mouth lingered, not pushing, just waiting for me to tell him when. I felt Viktor's hand low on my back, rubbing gently, clearly enjoying the beginning of the show.

I reached between us, gasping and glancing down; Draco was like stone.

"Oh, you're… _oh_."

"I told you, watching you getting fucked was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

I stroked him slowly and heard the heavy click in his throat when he swallowed.

"It was really _that_ hot?"

"Yeah," he responded absently. We were both watching my hand slide up and down, his foreskin slipping easily over the head of his cock as I worked him.

I wanted to taste him again, wanted him in my mouth and dying of pleasure because of me. But when I looked up at him, I could see he had other plans.

"Lay down," he said in quiet demand, and with one last stroke along his thick length, I dropped back to the bed.

Viktor moved beside me, rolling to his side, his hand brushing down my arm. I curled my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to me. Our mouths met and my heart gave a tiny stutter. His kiss was quiet, unhurried, despite knowing Draco was waiting. He kissed me again, and again, then parted our mouths with a slow exhale.

His forehead pressed against mine and he whispered, "I can't wait to see this."

His hand came up and gave my breast a quick squeeze, then he was moving away, letting Draco take over.

Draco looked me up and down, tilting his head as if he were examining art in a gallery. I squirmed under the intensity, but he stilled me with his hand, running his palm across my stomach, his fingertips drawing between my breasts, tracing the curve down my side. He paused at the juncture where my hip met my thigh, lingering in tiny circles, teasing me until I shook. Moving slowly and watching my face, he reached between my legs. Two fingers stroked through me and had me arching already.

"Good?" Draco asked and I nodded, humming a ' _mm-mm'_ in response.

His fingers kept moving, sliding and dipping, pulling gasps from me with every pass. I was swollen and the desperation to have him inside me made me pull him closer.

He leaned over me on his forearms, every bit of our bare skin touching as he settled between my thighs. My jaw dropped open slightly as he pushed forward and filled me. He was thick — much thicker than Viktor — and stretched me in the most delicious way.

He started moving in a rhythm that was much slower than I'd expected. His hips flexing and rolling, the entire length of him sliding all the way out and then languidly back in, again and again and again. I stretched my arm out, searching for the other body in the bed, understanding Draco's earlier need to be anchored. I was still sensitive and the slow movement, every drag of his body in and out of mine, set me on fire.

Viktor's mouth kissed my palm, and his quiet murmur of _beautiful_ had me closing my eyes and tilting my head back. Draco's mouth found my pulse point, the _thump, thump, thump_ , pounding against his tongue.

My fingers wove into his hair, holding him where he was with his face buried in my neck. He rocked between my legs, his body rolling over me like a wave. Our skin was slick where our stomachs met and my clit burned with each heavy press of his body. I was so close already, bursts of pleasure spreading under my skin.

I turned to look at Viktor. His eyes were fixed on Draco's body covering mine, watching the way we moved. Eventually, his eyes landed on my face, and he kissed my fingers.

"Are you close?" Draco whispered and I nodded, groaning when he reached down and gripped my arse, angling my hips and driving deep.

"There!" I cried. "Right there!"

Draco lifted his chest off me, bracing himself on his hands. He remained slow, but pushed deeper with each thrust. His eyes raked down my body, watching my breasts bounce with each thrust, watching the place between my thighs where we came together and apart.

Viktor's hand reached between us, his fingers toying with my clit and I could barely form a single thought.

Draco changed his pace, switching from slow and gentle to hard and sharp so suddenly I cried out in surprise. My orgasm burst through me, spilling out in a series of sharp cries and choked moans. I clutched at his sides, needing his weight back on me.

Draco's orgasm almost immediately followed mine. Three rough thrusts and his body tensed, curling over me, his hips tight against mine. A rough groan of my name vibrated on my skin and the wet warmth filled me as he emptied himself.

Our hearts were pounding, our breathing loud in the sudden quiet. Draco's body was heavy and warm, his mouth open against my neck, his tongue lightly teasing my sweaty skin.

"I don't think hot describes it," Viktor said and we both turned to face him. "You fit perfectly."

Draco kissed my temple and slowly withdrew from my body. He lay beside me, pulling me into him, my back fitting against his chest. His arm draped lazily over my hip. I reached out and linked my fingers with Viktor's, my limbs heavy and warm, my body feeling like honey oozing slowly and pooling in a puddle on the floor.

"Do you feel wild?" Viktor asked, rolling to his side and kissing my fingers again.

"No," I replied. "I feel… safe."

Draco kissed my neck. "Did you like it? Two men adoring you?"

"I loved it." I tugged on Viktor's hand, wanting him closer and he moved towards me, pulling the covers over all of us. "And I'm glad it was the two of you."

* * *

I woke to the sounds of someone trying to be quiet but failing miserably. I lifted my head; it felt heavy, like I was swimming in molasses. The sky was still dark, the sun just a splinter on the horizon, and it took several seconds for my eyes to focus in the barely lit room.

"Sorry," Viktor whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you leaving?" I croaked and Draco stirred beside me at the deep sound. I turned my head to look at him, but he remained asleep. I smiled; he looked amazing. Rumpled hair, his arm flung over his head, completely at peace.

"Yeah. I have to go," Viktor answered.

"Really, or are you just sneaking out to avoid any awkwardness?"

He laughed quietly, then came and sat beside me. I reached for his hand and he linked his fingers with mine.

"Maybe." He brushed my hair from my face with his free hand. "He's a good man, and I know he loves you. I think you need to wake up together. Alone."

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand. "You were… you were amazing."

"And so were you." He sighed and smiled at me. "I never dreamed something like this would happen. Not to me. It was incredible to see you like that. So free and beautiful."

"I'm glad it was with you." I reached back and gently touched Draco's hip. "I think you're right; I can't see him allowing this to happen ever again."

"He loves you. I saw it when he asked if I wanted to do this." He raised our joined hands and pressed his lips to my fingers. "And you love him. More than you realise, I think."

"I think I do," I admitted. "I've been watching him for a while now."

"He needs you, you're good for him." He stood, releasing my hand. "And he'll treat you like a princess." Leaning forwards, he kissed my forehead. "And you'll let him."

"You know I'll always love you, don't you?"

He nodded. "But it's a different love. It's admiration and friendship. It's first love, and nothing more."

"Yeah, I guess so."

He picked up his shoes and headed for the door, pausing to look back at me.

"Goodbye, Hermy."

I huffed a laugh. "Goodbye, Viktor."

He stared at me for a second then closed the door quietly behind him.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself a minute to feel the ache in my chest. He'd been the first of a lot of things for me. First kiss. First love. First time. He'd never been cruel or unkind. He'd never thought of me as just the girl in the group. He was the first boy to tell me I was beautiful. The first boy to make me believe it.

But I knew he wasn't the one for me.

I rolled over and curled myself against Draco. He was warm and smelled of sweat and sex, and I knew he was my forever.

* * *

When I woke again, the bedroom was filled with sunlight. The room was warm and the bed was cozy, and I wanted to cover my head and go back to sleep.

I reached out and found I was alone. I glanced around, slightly concerned, but then the aroma of cooking hit me. I grinned, and my want to stay in bed disappeared.

Sitting up, I waited for the dizziness to pass — I definitely needed food — then found my discarded robe. Tying it securely around me, I made my way down the stairs, stopping in the doorway and admiring the view.

He was bare-chested, his jeans sitting low on his hips and showing off the V that caused the snitch to take off inside me again. His jaw was scruffy, his hair a mess, and his face still held the sleep wrinkles from his pillow.

He was sex personified. And I was cursing the fact we weren't still in bed.

"Good morning," he said when he saw me watching him. "How'd you sleep?"

"I may have died at some stage."

He gripped my hip when I rounded the island and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to him.

"You look good for a dead person." He kissed me deeply, the scruff on his jaw tickling my skin in the most delicious way.

"Good morning," I breathed. "Is there coffee?"

He chuckled and answered in the affirmative, handing me a steaming mug. I breathed in the aroma and took a sip. It was perfect, but I wasn't surprised. Everything he was cooking looked incredible and smelled even better.

"What are we eating?" I asked, taking another sip of coffee, the caffeine beginning to take effect.

"Fried sourdough, with mushroom, tomato and avocado, and a warm mustard mayo."

My jaw dropped open and stared at him dumbfounded. "You _can_ cook."

"It might surprise you, but my mother taught me. She loved to cook."

I kissed his shoulder. "You amaze me."

He stole the mug from me and took a sip, trying to hide his blush. "So, Viktor was gone first thing this morning."

"Yeah, I woke up when he was leaving." I wrapped my arms around him."We said our goodbyes then."

"You're okay?"

His concern touched me. I assumed men in this situation would be glad to be rid of the third party.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "He was sweet and had only good things to say about you."

"You didn't have to say goodbye to him. I think you enjoyed yourself last night."

"I did enjoy myself, but I can't see it happening again." I kissed his chest. "This was your idea, but I know you won't allow it again."

"This is something, then?" He looked far too hopeful for me to even consider making a joke.

"This is _definitely_ something." I stretched up to kiss him. "I like you. I probably shouldn't, but I do."

"Like, huh?" He kissed me quickly. "That's a pretty strong word."

"I think nice thoughts about you?"

He laughed. "I like you too. Very much. And you have no idea how long I've waited for a chance to be with you."

I smoothed my hand across his jaw, feeling his scruff and smiling as he leaned into my touch. He returned my smile and sighed a contented sigh.

"You really have no idea, do you?" I whispered.

"About what?"

"About the fact you _always_ had a chance with me."

His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape. "Always?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"Always."


End file.
